El olor de tu Sangre
by ludita30
Summary: Y supe en ese momento que mi vida empezaría a cambiar, con esa mirada fría que desprendía pero sumamente hermosa con ese tono ámbar.- Y en ese instante supe que mi vida cambiaria si no probaba ese delicioso aroma.-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, los tomó prestados, y lo pongo en claro, no lo hago con lucro ni nada.

_**La serie de SCC es de las CLAMP y las tomo prestados!!**_

**Capitulo 1**

**CONOCIENDOTE**

_**-Sakura-**_

-Ring, ring, ring.-" _¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Será un pájaro? ¿Por qué ese sueño de nuevo? Todo esta vacio sólo hay noche y sombras rodeándome, pero escucho los sonidos de un… ¿Pájaro? _

-¡Qué tonta no es un pájaro!- En seguida que me di cuenta que no se trataba de un "pájaro", sino de mi estúpido despertador, levante la mano para callarlo-Dios, es tan tarde.

Me tenía que apurar si no deseaba llegar tarde de nuevo en Historia, que el Profesor ya me tiene en la mira con ese ultimo 5 que saque, sí lo sé, necesito estudiar más, pero sinceramente no me interesa nuestros antepasados sólo lo que me importa es lo de hoy y mi próximo futuro, y bueno ni que hablar de las otras materias sobre todo de Matemáticas , realmente es vergonzoso de sólo acordarme.

-Auch- Estúpido Armario, quien diablos lo puso ahí, o tal vez sea yo quien realmente no veo por donde camino y que me encanta hablar con mi propia mente, sí realmente yo no debería a ver pisado ahí y mi Armario sí esta en su lugar-¡Tengo que apurarme!

-Sakura date prisa-

-¡Ya voy!-Escuche la voz de mi hermano desde lo lejos, mi hermano se llama Touya, y es la persona más fastidiosa del mundo, es peor que mil moscas pegados a mi, yo diría que es anti hombres, odia esa especie que sé acerque a mi, cuando realmente pertenece a la misma especie ¿Algo gracioso no? Ósea el no se odia, debería también odiarse ya que es hombre y esta pegado a mí, bueno me dejare de tonterías sí no quiero sacar mi segundo í hacía la cocina después de cambiarme.

-Mamá, que bueno que ya serviste el desayuno, muchísimas gracias- Mi mamá llamada Nadeshico era una mujer hermosa, obviamente nada compara conmigo, realmente me considero bastante fea, sobre todo que soy media flacucha como un esparrago, bueno les decía de mi mamá que es una mujer encantadora con sus ojos esmeraldas, (que es lo único bueno que saque de ella), y su cabello negro como la noche en forma de cascada.-Esta riquísimo Nadeshico.- Y sí soy bastante grosera llamarla por su nombre, pero ella esta acostumbrada, así que no pasa nada.

-Gracias Sakura, tú siempre alabándome-

-Pues como no si eres perfecta para mí, en nada te equivocas-

-Hija por supuesto que tengo errores, no digas cosas así-

-Huele riquísimo- Llegó mi padre de repente, estábamos en la platica que no nos dimos cuenta, restándole que las dos somos realmente despistadas, Fujitaka mi padre es un hombre que desprende mucha amabilidad de tan sólo verlo, yo herede su tono de cabello, su apariencia es de un hombre muy inteligente y sereno, nada que ver con la hija, y bueno me considero muy afortunada de tener una familia tan linda.

-Moustro, se te va ser tan tarde, date prisa- Mi hermano siempre con sus payasadas.

-¡Ya voy! Y no me llamas moustro, ya me tienes harta hermano- Sí es insoportable, no se aguanta, es un pesado de primera.-Bueno me voy, al rato nos vemos.-

Iba caminando que pues como verán no tengo auto y me considero bastante grande como para irme todavía en patines. Los cerezos eran hermosos y más porque estábamos en tiempo de frio y se congelaban y daba un aspecto encantador, bueno restándole que muero de frio lo demás era perfecto, mire hacia al horizonte y el cielo estaba nublado, como si en cualquier momento caerían copos de nieve, sí algo hermoso pero sumamente frio. Llegue a la Preparatoria, sí así como lo oyen, ya estoy en prepa y no con excelentes calificaciones pero sí con un promedio bueno o tal vez normal. Salude a unos cuantos y trataban de hablarme, pero yo sólo quería llegar al salón si no me daría hipotermia en cualquier momento, o tal vez estoy exagerando.

-Buenos días Sakurita- Era la voz de mi amiga Tomoyo. Ella era mi amiga desde la infancia, bastante linda por cierto, era tan blanca como los copos de nieve que estaban por caer, su cabello parecido al de mi mamá Nadeshico, y parcia que tenía un imán pues todos los hombres la miraban, esto le causaba gracia ya que decía que la que veían era a mí y no a ella, que es bastante ilógico, pero aún así ella me decía que yo era linda. Pero bueno cada quien con sus gustos…¿no?

-Buenos Días Tomoyo- Me sonrió con esa sonrisa cálida que tenía- Sabes me gusto mucho el oso de felpa que me confeccionaste, otra más para mi habitación, en serio muchas gracias.

-De nada Sakura, tenía planeado dártelo desde hace mucho, además combina con tu habitación.-Otro tema que no les eh explicado, pues verán mi habitación parece de una niña pequeña, tiene cientos de osos y es color rosa, tengo una ventana bastante amplia que esta acompañada con un cortinero color rosado, un armario que lo odie en la mañana, y un tocador, en sí es bastante pequeña pero me encanta.

-Sí, un día de estos tendré que madurar-Cuando empezaban a cercar más compañeras para integrarse a la platica llego el Profesor, así que todos tomamos a ciento. Por cierto gracias a Dios que llegue a buena hora y así pondré mucho atención en la clase de Historia porque necesito sacar mejor calificación, y no estar sola en vacaciones.

-Buenos Días-

Todos en coro le saludamos también-Buenos Días Profesor- Como si fuéramos muy educados, pero lo que realmente es temor ya que ese Profe tiene un carácter horrible.

-Han trasladado a 3 nuevos alumnos, y son de su edad, así que estarán en este salón, denle la bienvenida correctamente. En seguida vuelvo, voy por ellos.- Y salió rumbo a la dirección.

-Que extraño ¿No, Sakura? – Me dijo Tomoyo, que de seguro puse cara de ¿Por qué? Y enseguida me respondió-Estamos a mitad de semestre y bueno es raro que hagan cambios.-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero realmente no me importa, tengo muchas cosas en que preocuparme como de Historia y sobre todo en Matemática, que estar pensando en como se cambiaron.-

En unos minutos llegó el Profesor, con en esa cara de mal geniudo que se carga, y bueno parecía que no viene sólo.

-Bueno chicos les presento sus nuevos compañeros- Y en seguida entraron dos, pensé que había dicho 3, pero bueno me sorprendió que fueran más blancos que la misma Tomoyo, era una belleza extraordinaria sobre todo del chico, bueno en mi caso ,claro, pues me gustaban los chicos, pero la chica era sumamente hermosa también, la envidia de cualquier mujer con semejante cuerpazo y rostro, sólo había algo sus ojos eran acompañados con unas sombras de bajo de ellos, tal vez sea de su misma piel tan pálida que provocaba como hematoma alrededor, pero sin duda eso se sumaba a la personalidad que desprendían, sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente… Wow.

-El chico es Eriol Hiiragizawa.-El chico inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo, era sumamente guapo, su piel era tan pálida como había mencionado, su cabellera era un tono negro azulado que provocaba resaltar su piel, sus ojos eran un azul profundo acompañados con unas gafas que ocultaban esas hematomas de sus ojos, y su mirada era cálida y hermosa.

-Sakura es sumamente guapo-Escuche que murmuraba Tomoyo, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-La chica es Meiling Li, prima de Eriol, supongo que familia lejana.- Ellos asintieron y bueno sólo tengo dos palabras para describirla: Es Hermosa.

Entonces algo pasó, un ruido se escucho producto de la puerta, cuando entro un tercer chico, y me quede sin palabras por así decirlo, cuando entro con pasó lento y sumiso, y volteo hacía nosotros, esto provoco que su mirada chocara con la mía.

Y supe en ese momento que mi vida empezaría a cambiar, con esa mirada fría que desprendía pero sumamente hermosa con ese tono ámbar, y lo que hizo me provoco coraje, hizo una mueca como de asco, en ese hermoso rostro que se cargaba.

Y en mi mete sólo había un ¿Por qué?

**Syaoran**

Estoy en un estúpido pueblo llamado Tomoeda sólo porque los míos, decían que teníamos que cambiar de residencia, supuestamente porque la gente empezaría hablar de que no envejecíamos y no se que tonterías más, pero esto me jode, no me gusta estar cambiando de casa por las habladurías de la gente.

-Syaoran deberías de cambiar de cara.- Musito Eriol, como sí le fuera hacer caso, yo sólo hice una mueca de fastidio indicándole que cerrara la boca.

-Syao, Eriol tiene razón, cielo.- Contesto Meiling mi disque novia, comprometida lo que sea, no se porque mierdas tuve que aceptar ese estúpido papel de macho amarrado con su hembra, por favor no la soportaba.

-Ya vez Syaoran, hasta Meiling me da la razón.- Yo sólo me dedique a observar mi nueva habitación, por cierto, algo grande para mi solo.

Nosotros venimos de Londres, una ciudad donde siempre el clima es frio, tuvimos que salir como había mencionado sólo porque ya llevábamos 8 años viviendo ahí, y nosotros seguíamos con la misma apariencia con la que habíamos llegado, ¿ algo raro no?. Pues bien les explicare mi patética vida muerta por así decirlo, nosotros bebemos sangre, se preguntan ¿Por qué?, pues verán somos como las personas, suelen, llamarnos Vampiros, ¿Terrorífico?, mucha gente lo tacha así. Pero esas estupideces que dicen que morimos con el sol es una gran mentira, es verdad que nos daña porque tenemos una piel muy sensible, por eso es que buscamos lugares algo fríos, y que no mejor que Tomoeda en estos tiempos ¿no?, también es una gran mentira que vivimos en las noches con fosas y cosas así, realmente somos casi como los humanos sólo con ese defecto de que bebemos la gloriosa sangre. Se preguntaran si bebemos sangre humana o que sí soy un maldito asesino que mata a gente inocente o que soy bueno y sólo mato a los que se portan mal, pues el último punto era verdad, me consideraba un buen Vampiro porque sólo mataba a los que se lo merecían, pero eso también es cruel y asesinato, terminaba siendo el mismo moustro que soy, un maldito Vampiro. En mi época solía vivir así matando a la gente mala, hasta que me encontré a Eriol y me metió esos estúpidos valores de que seguía siendo un vil asesino y así fue como cambie, y ahora es más patética mi vida muerta ya que sólo nos alimentamos de caninos, así como lo oyen, sólo puros perros.

-Mañana iremos a la Preparatoria ¿no?, así que mejor ya déjenme en paz.-Musite, para que de una vez se fueran y me dejaran sólo. Eriol se largo, y nadamas quedó mi tonta prima novia prometida, con el humor que tengo de soportarla.

-Syao, me iré si solo te despides como es debido.- Me dijo en un tono suave y seductor, sí, además, tenía que cumplir sus caprichos si no quería tenerla ahí toda la noche. Me acerque lentamente y la acerque a mí, para besarla en forma ruda, como siempre, saboreé toda su boca, aunque más por su deseo que el mío, después la solté rudamente.

-Ya te puedes largar Meiling-

-Syao eres maravilloso.-Y se largo, por fin, paz. Nosotros no dormimos, eso también es algo sumamente aburrido, ya que no sabes ni que hacer en todo el jodido día.

Lo noche pasó rápida, tal vez sea, por eso de que veré cosas nuevas, y admito que me pone nervioso, pues ya estaba acostumbrado con los olores de mis pasados compañeros para salirme fuera de sí, pero otra vez a comenzar acostumbrarme a esos nuevos olores, y los que más odio son esos olores dulces, que me causa un trabajo enorme contenerme, lo bueno es que escazan esos olores, son insoportables para mi, es por eso que me jode estar mudándome a cada rato. Faltaba poco para llegar, pues a lo lejos se veía el Instituto.

Meiling iba hablando de cómo es que ya era tan fuerte como Eriol y que no surgía ningún efecto con personas nuevas, Eriol sólo sonreía con cara de tonto para hacerle saber que la escuchaba mientras que iba manejando, yo… bueno a mi me conocen, que no me gusta hablar mucho soy bastante reservado, y no sé como diablos termine quedando con Meiling la mujer más habladora. Llegamos a la escuela, y todos se nos quedaron viendo como bichos raros, o tal vez, lo que más les interesaba fue el Mercedes con el que llegamos. Fuimos rumbo a la dirección, ya que Eriol pregunto en donde se encontraba. Cuando llegamos nos dieron un montón de recomendaciones y no se que mierdas más, y así estuvo un rato hasta que sonó lo que supongo es el timbre de la nueva hora. Nos quedamos ahí porque iban a pasar por nosotros para dirigirnos a nuestras nuevas aulas.

Llegó un profesor con una cara de funeral o algo así, este nos condujo hacia nuestra nueva aula, porque parecía que nos iban a dejar juntos, yo empezó a incomodarme, y menos podía pensar cuando tenía colgada a Meiling de un brazo, tenía que tranquilizarme, sí de por si es una carga todo los olores que hay a mi alrededor, no podre estar tranquilo en el aula.

-Vallan, en seguida los alcanzo.- Camine hacia el corredor a tomar aire, pues bien tenía casi una semana sin alimento, todo por la estúpida mudanza. Estaba olfateando todos los nuevos olores, para acostumbrarme más rápidamente. De nuevo me dirigí hacía mi nueva aula. Busque sus olores y en seguida ya estaba en la puerta, pareciera como se ya los hubieran presentado sólo faltaba yo. Entre a la aula y un olor a dulce me inundo el olfato, y mi mirada choco contra unas esmeraldas, esto se estaba poniendo serio.

- El es Syaoran Li.- Vi como la esmeralda estaba atenta a lo que decía el profesor, la note algo nerviosa, tal vez, por la mirada ruda que le envíe, pero su olor era insoportable, como diablos iba estar aquí.

-El es mi prometido.-Musito Meiling, como diciendo que era lo que le pertenecía. El profesor nos indico donde sentarnos, y para mi mala suerte, atrás de la esmeralda, aún lado Eriol y Meiling al otro lado de Eriol. No soportaba su olor, sólo veía como movía su cabellera castaña debajo de los hombros, esto provocaba que su olor me inundara todos mis sentidos, era embriagador.

Después en la hora de matemáticas, explicaban algo que era sumamente fácil para mí, así que todo era aburrido, y trataba de no pensar en el olor que estaba enfrente de mí. Vi como el profesor la llamaba, que por cierto, su nombre es Sakura, así que esta se levantaba de su asiento para ir hacia el pizarrón a responder el problema, que dejo en blanco, después todo pasó tan rápido, ella venía directo hacia su banco, pero no vio su mochila en el piso, y esto provoco que callera de rodillas, se levanto sumamente avergonzada, chocando su mirada contra la mía, y después de perderme en unos segundos en esas lagunas verdes, un olor sumamente excitante llegó hacía mí. Dirigí mi mirada hacia sus rodillas, y vi como salían unas gotas de sangre.

Y en ese instante supe que mi vida cambiaria si no probaba ese delicioso aroma, pero no podía arriesgar todo, así que tenía que escapar de ahí, me levante como un resorte y me dirigí hacía el exterior.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola, este es mi primer fic , así que les hablare como es que se me vino la idea XD, pues verán ya que están de moda los vampiros con eso de la película de Crepúsculo, pues se me vino a la mente de hacer esta historia que es muy diferente sólo tome la idea de los vampiros, lo demás lo considero mío.

Esperó sus criticas y comentarios, y ya ustedes me dicen si quieren que le siga o no, todo lo que digan lo tomare de buena manera, pues son ustedes los que leen la historia, así que pueden decirme mis faltas de ortografías o si no les gustó la historia etc etc.

Y bueno sí deciden que lo continúe en los siguientes capítulos resuelvo más dudas, de cómo fue que Meiling esta con él, el sueño de Sakura, el carácter de Syaoran, como conoció a Eriol etc etc.

Y también me gustaría opiniones suyas, así me dan más ideas.

Cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, los tomó prestados, y lo pongo en claro, no lo hago con lucro ni nada.

_**La serie de SCC es de las CLAMP y las tomo prestados!!**_

**Capitulo 2**

_**Syaoran**_

_Y en ese instante supe que mi vida cambiaria si no probaba ese delicioso aroma, pero no podía arriesgar todo, así que tenía que escapar de ahí, me levante como un resorte y me dirigí hacía el exterior._

Salí hacia el pasillo, enseguida, para despejarme que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería todo mi autocontrol que tengo, sentí como alguien me agarraba el brazo.

-Syao, ¿Qué pasó?- Meiling me miraba con mirada curiosa, inspeccionándome, sabía que yo no reaccionaba nada más porque sí, pero lo que no sabía es que se me hacía difícil acostumbrarme a nuevos olores y más a uno tan dulce como el de hace un momento.

-¿Qué acaso tú no oliste el olor, de esa chica?, Meiling, yo tardo más acostumbrarme a nuevos olores, no soy como tú ni Eriol, por eso es que salí a tomar aire.- Mi contestación la dejo satisfecha, porque no siguió con su interrogatorio. Vi como a lejos llevaban a esa tal Sakura Kinomoto (que es algo extraño que me acuerde de su nombre), tal vez a la enfermería. También me llegó el olor a sal, que es lo más seguro producto de lágrimas, que tonta, no aguanta nada.

En la hora del almuerzo, Eriol Meiling y yo, nos sentamos en el patio, lo que menos quería eran esos olores que me descontrolaban, y nada como el aire libre, aparte todos están en la cafetería por el clima. Así que todo era sumamente tranquilo, aunque Meiling estaba tan apretada a mi que me provocaba mala circulación, diciendo que tenía frio cuando nosotros no sentimos nada de eso, sólo era un estúpido pretexto para estar pegada a mi como sanguijuela. Además estaba tratando de asimilar todos estos nuevos olores que se me presentan y así estar en armonía con ellos, pero el más difícil, sin duda, es de la esmeralda.

-Syaoran ¿Por qué saliste de clase cuando la castaña se lastimo?, Creí que intentabas ayudarla ir a la enfermería, pero prácticamente saliste huyendo. – Musito Eriol con una de sus sonrisitas tontas. Yo sólo puse mala cara, pues otra vez tenía que echar un discurso.

-Por que se me daba la gana y punto.- Musite. Eriol puso cara de fastidio.

-Eriol, lo que pasa es que Syao tarda un poco más en acostumbrarse eso es todo, ¿Verdad que si Syao?.- Yo no respondí, sólo me quede observando los arboles Sakura, eran sumamente hermosos.

La siguiente hora era deportes, fantástico me encanta, unos de mis nuevos compañeros se acercaron a mi y a Eriol para que escogiéramos un taller, obviamente escogimos Futbol, era de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Empezamos a jugar, Eriol en el equipo contrario, porque si estábamos los dos juntos nadie la contaría. Toda mi fuerza la controlaba, no valla hacer que desnuque a alguien. Pero en lo que cabe me divertí mucho. También ponía atención a Meiling desde lo lejos, estaban dando maro metas y no se que cosas más, después vi como la esmeralda era muy ágil y que no era ningún reto para ella todos los ejercicios, me puse algo nervioso, sabía que a Meiling no le gustaba nada que fuera mejor que ella, así que por eso estaba atento de que no se le ocurriera hacerle algo a Kinomoto.

El juego, estaba muy empatado, ya que ni Eriol ni yo nos rendíamos, y estaba un tipo de cara bonita que no jugaba nada mal, pero vi sus intenciones, tenía la cara de estar jodido, supongo que antes era el mejor y ahora que estábamos Eriol y yo, se sentía un perdedor, era realmente gracioso. Esto se me ponía difícil, ya que el tipo estaba con Eriol, y yo sólo mantenía el equipo en buenas condiciones. Al final, ganó el equipo de Eriol, pero no me moleste, ya que en sí, era el mejor que jugaba en mi equipo, sin presumir. Vi como se acercaban las mujeres, venia Meiling con cara de pocos amigos, esto me provoco una sonrisa, sabía que estaba enojada, de tras de ella, venía la chica dulce, algo agitada pero con una sonrisita, el tipo de cara bonita se acerco enseguida con la esmeralda, sonriéndole y abrazándola.

Algo me llamó mucho la atención, que aunque no era cien por cierto humano, todavía me consideraba un hombre, pero Sakura Kinomoto tenía muy lindas piernas.

_**Sakura **_

Después de los ejercicios, nos dirigimos con los chicos del salón, vi como se me acercaba Skandar.

Skandar era mi amigo, desde que entre a la Preparatoria, era un chico muy lindo pero muy vanidoso, pues como no, si el tipo tenía toda la escuela atrás del él, bueno tal vez exagere, pero si era muy atractivo, era corpulento su piel era de un tono bronceado claro, tenía unos ojos de color azul intenso, pero su defecto, es que llegaba hacer más femenino que yo, aunque en realidad a lado de los Li y Hiiragizawa el hombre era el patito feo.

Skandar me abrazaba y me contaba que había ganado su equipo, yo sólo le sonreía, pues había visto de reojo como jugaban y el partido había sido prácticamente de dos, los nuevos eran estupendos en deportes, la chica llamada Meiling era un gran rival, yo era unas de las mejores hasta que ella llegó, pero claro no me deje ganar y esto me asusto un poco, porque me miraba como sí me quisiera comerme, y yo no recuerdo haberle hecho algo. También había notado algo, era algo extraña, no hablaba casi con nadie que no sea su prometido y su primo. Eriol Hiiragizawa era un poco más amable que lo otros dos, pues siempre estaba sonriendo, y hablaba con mucho entusiasmo era realmente encantador, ahora Tomoyo no deja de hablar de lo educado que es. Syaoran Li era otra cosa, pues este siendo un chico salido de una revista de modelos era sumamente pesado, pues ni si quiera miraba a nadie, no saludaba y mucho menos hablaba, aunque esto sólo provocaba que todas las alumnas no dejaran de babear por el, y creo que hasta yo estoy incluida, pero él ni si quiera nos miraba el polvo.

Syaoran era sumamente apuesto, tenía unos ojos tan profundos que podía verlo por horas, era un color ámbar, su cabello era un color castaño oscuro medio rebelde pero esto provocaba que se viera muy guapo, su cuerpo era el de un atleta, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de Eriol era mas bronceada, era alto, guapo, lindo atractivo… y deje de pensar de él cuando me hablo Skandar.

-Sakura hoy te ves encantadora.- Musitó Skandar. Siempre trataba de alabarme, me decía que era muy linda y yo sólo me sonrojaba. Tomoyo decía que el quería algo más que una amistad, pero Skandar nunca me propuso nada y así estaba bien, pues yo lo consideraba mi amigo.

-Pero si apesto, mira como traigo el cabello.- Y era verdad, tenía un aspecto horrible, nada que ver con Meiling.

-Para mi, siempre eres linda Sakura.- Sentí caliente la cara, supongo que de vergüenza.

-Skandar yo…-. Pas! Sentí un tremendo golpe en la nuca, me volteé asustada para haber que había ocurrido, y lo que vi me provoco un terrible enojo, pues se trataba del pesado de Syaoran con una sonrisita y yo al borde de las lagrimas por el dolor. Vi como se acerco lentamente, y todo el mundo carcajeándose por mi mala suerte con los balones, este había aventado el balón y revoto justamente en mi cabeza, yo sentía que moría de la pura vergüenza.

-Este sitio no es para platicar.- Dijo Li cuando estaba alado de nosotros, yo sólo empecé a temblar de la pura vergüenza, aparte el muy pesado no se disculpo ni nada, ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando Skandar habló.

-Debes una disculpa Li.- Dijo Skandar protegiéndome, realmente era encantador cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Yo, ¿A quién?.- Era un…

-Obviamente que a Sakura.- Yo no podía ni si quiera hablar, pero me arme de valor.

-Estoy bien Skandar, no te preocupes, ya vimos que ciertas personas no tienen modales.- Me miró de forma hostil, yo sólo respire más fuerte, pues estaba nerviosa, necesitaba sosegarme.

-Les recuerdo que es una cancha, no tengo porque disculparme si yo estoy en el lugar indicado para poder jugar y no para platicar.- Frunció el ceño. Esto provoco que se viera más apuesto. Al tipo realmente no le caí nada bien, pues aún recuerdo en el aula que ni si quiera me pregunto si me encontraba bien, si no que salió huyendo como gallina a la sangre.

-Entonces lo siento, no vuelvo a estorbar.- Los dos me vieron de forma horrible.

-Sakura.- Skandar me veía enfadado.

-Ya vámonos, Li tiene razón, no es un sitio para platicar.- Y me di la vuelta para irme pero no conté que estaba una red y que mi pie se atoro, así que caí de sentón, otra vez escuche las carcajadas, yo moriría quemada de lo caliente que me sentía de la vergüenza, Skandar se acerco y me ayudo, vi de reojo a Li, y este sólo sonreía como aguantándose de mí.- Agh!, Estúpida red.- musite vencida por mi idiotez. Y salí de las canchas.

En los pasillos iba que hechaba chispas del enojo, siempre pasando vergüenzas, sentí que me tomaban de la mano, volteé enseguida pata toparme con los ojos de Skandar.

-Sakura, eres una chica realmente buena.- Yo creó que lo decía por no esperar una disculpa del pesado de Li.

-Ni tanto, es un tonto y no necesito sus disculpas.-Me queje yo. Este sólo me sonrió de forma cálida.

-Siempre eres así Sakura, y bueno, quería decirte algo.- Me sentí algo nerviosa, pues sentía que me pediría algo. Y así fue.- Me gustaría que aceptaras a salir el viernes a cenar conmigo.- Yo sólo me le quede viendo, tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón después de todo, y lo pensé pues Skandar era buena persona y nunca había tenido un novio de verdad sólo los de mi fantasía como un príncipe, y necesitaba experimentar una nueva experiencia, y a lo mejor el sólo quería cenar conmigo y nada de novios.

-Mmm esta bien Skandar.- Musite sonriéndole.

-Entonces pasó por ti, a tu casa.- Y de mi cabeza se escucho un clic, pues Touya moriría de cólera.

-Mejor que sea comer, así podemos ir después de la escuela.-

-Como quieras pero con tal de que me acompañes.- Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Skandar me acompaño hasta el baño de chicas después el se dirigió al de los hombres, cuando entre ya estaba casi vacio, sólo estaba Meiling y me miraba hostilmente, yo sentí escalofríos, pues su mirada era penetrante, me sentí realmente atemorizada y no comprendía por que, me miraba fijamente, viendo mis movimientos, a lo lejos se escucho que la llamaban y reconocí la voz de Syaoran, después salió enseguida, y yo pude respirar tranquilamente y me ocupe con todo el mi aseo personal.

Llegue a la clase y vi que los nuevos estaban platicando animadamente, yo sólo tome mi asiento, y ellos se sentaron después, esto me causo enojo pues ni que estuviera de chismosa. En seguida llegó Tomoyo y me saludo animadamente, su asiento era alado mío así que empezamos a charlar, y note algo, aunque soy despistada esto se notaba a leguas, mandaba miraditas a Eriol debes en cuando y esto me saco una gran sonrisa, luego le preguntaría a Tomoyo que si le interesaba nuestro nuevo compañero.

_**Syaoran**_

Estábamos ya en al ultima hora y en cualquier momento sonaba la campana, me sentía algo irritado y no comprendía porque, tal vez tenía apetito, y el olor dulzón que estaba frente de mí no ayudaba en nada, tendría que salir a buscar un canino para que me dejara satisfecho y no pensar en lo que se me presentaba en frente. Recordé la hora de deportes y sonreí, pues era la primera vez que conocía a una chica tan estúpida y atolondrada, pensé en al gran golpe que le di y sonreí aun más pues la chica prácticamente estaba temblando toda sonrojada, aunque esto provoco el recuerdo del tipo, y esto me amargo, no comprendía porque pero me irrito que estuvieran los dos hablando animadamente y fue por eso que mande a volar el balón en dirección a ellos. Me pregunte porque y no tuve respuesta.

Cuando llegue a casa, me fui directo a mi cuarto, Meiling y Eriol se quedaron hablando de todo lo que conocieron hoy. Me gustaba mi nueva habitación pues era espaciosa y con una gran ventana, predominaba el verde en las paredes, tenía un edredón verde agua conjunto una cortina del mismo tono, este era mi color favorito, me quede mirando fijamente el color de las paredes, entonces recordé unas esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, trate de quitarme ese pensamiento, no comprendía que me estaba pasando, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-¿Pero que me esta pasando?.- Me pregunte. Escuche unos golpecitos en mi puerta, sabía que era Meiling y no tenía ganas de soportarla.- ¿Qué quieres?.-

-Hay Syao que modales, tú mamá esta en el teléfono.- Fue entonces que me dirigí a la puerta, sólo tome el teléfono y volví a cerras la puerta antes de que Meiling pudiera pasar.

-¿Madre?.- Musite, sólo hubo silencio, después de unos segundos me contesto.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo estas?.- Me pregunte si sólo me llamaba para ver como estaba.

-Muy bien Madre.- Sólo le respondí eso, ella ya me conocía que no era de muchas palabras.

-Hijo, la verdad es que no me siento muy satisfecha que ahora estés en Japón, deberías regresar Hong Kong.- Mi madre, nunca estuvo de acuerdo que saliera de China cuando yo apenas era un Neófito, pero yo me aferre de que si mi vida era un porquería entonces tendría que disfrutarla, fue entonces que me dirigí a Londres y me encontré a Eriol otro Clan de Vampiros muy poderosos.

-Madre eh cambiado, esta Eriol conmigo y también Meiling, no hay nada de que preocuparse de los humanos.- Mi Clan era tan bueno como el de Eriol, pero en sí todos los de nuestra especie no era mala, sólo uno que otro que no podía vivir sin la sangre humana, como me pasó a mi al principio.

-Syaoran no nadamas es eso, somos un Clan, debemos estar juntos.- Musito mi madre. Yo en realidad no soportaba a mi familia, pues se metían en todo, hasta cuanto aire respiraba, fue por eso que escape después de que mi madre me convirtiera en esto porque ya tenía la edad adecuada para superarlo.

-Lo siento madre, ya conoces mi respuesta, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, necesito buscar un canino.- Se escucho un silencio y después un suspiro.

-Esta bien Syaoran, cuídate, me despides de Eriol y Meiling.-

-Muy bien Madre, yo les digo.- Y corte la comunicación, y me volví a recostar en la cama, viendo el techo de mi habitación.

_**Sakura**_

Los siguientes dos días se pasaron muy rápido, Eriol ya empezó hablar con Tomoyo por con siguiente conmigo, el chico era de lo más amable, nos platicaba que venía de Londres, sus historias cómicas y unas cuantas cosas más, en sí, era muy agradable, y Tomoyo encantada con él. De los otros dos no puedo decir lo mismo, Meiling odiaba a todas las chicas del instituto porque no dejaban de acosar a su prometido, pero Syaoran ni siquiera las volteaba a ver, aunque en realidad tampoco a Meiling, eran de lo más raro pues prácticamente no comían y estos últimos dos no hablaban mucho.

Hoy era viernes, así que en la salida vería a Skandar, el día prácticamente se fue volando, pues ya estaba en la salida de la escuela. Ahí me esperaba Skandar junto a la puerta, se veía muy apuesto pues su cabello rubio se mecía contra el viento, me acerque a él y me tomo la mano. Los dos íbamos en silencio, todavía con el uniforme de la escuela, yo veía como las nubes tapaban el grandioso sol, el clima aún era muy helado.

-¿Es un bonito día no crees? .- Musito Skandar. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Después estaciono el coche en el estacionamiento del restaurante, era un lugar muy bonito sin dudas. El restaurante era al aire libre estilo Italiano pues ahí vendían unas deliciosas pizzas. Pedimos una, sabía deliciosa.

-Sakura me gustaría pedirte algo, desde hace tiempo lo eh pensado.- Musito Skandar. Estaba algo nerviosa, pues presentía a que se refería.

-¿Qué pasa Skandar?.- El sólo me miró fijamente, yo temblé en mi lugar.

-Este…- Se le veía nervioso, pero al final pudo hablar.-Pues me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que simples amigos. Lo que quiero decir, es que si me permites conocerte más a fondo, ósea una pareja.- Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le había entendido. Yo sólo me queda callada por unos segundos, pues ya lo había pensado y todas las respuestas terminaban siendo la misma.

-Skandar yo…- Pero esto tampoco hacia sosegarme, aunque ya lo había pensado.- Te diré la verdad, no sé si te quiero de esa forma, pero aún así me gustaría intentarlo, pero no quiero que después me reclames, de que no te quiero igual que tú a mi, esa es mi condición para aceptar que me conozcas más.

-¿Entonces si me aceptas como novio?, No importa que no me quieras como yo a ti, pero por eso hay que intentarlo para conocerlos más a fondo.- Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, y me regaló unas de sus mejores sonrisas, se inclino lentamente hacía me rostro, y yo me puse a temblar como gallina, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, se movieron lentamente, pero los míos se guían rígidos, lentamente se alejo y sonrío contento.

Fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, estaban unos niños jugando y a lo lejos estaba un carrito que vendía helados, Skandar me pregunto sí quería uno y yo me negué pero el insistió, así que se dirigía por dos helados. Estaba viendo los arboles Sakuras, caminando lentamente pues no quería dejar tan atrás a Skandar, iba tan distraída que sólo sentí cuando choque con algo duro y tibio, era una persona. Levante mi mirada y choque con los ojos más hermosos del mundo de un color ámbar profundo que mi miraban curiosamente.

**Continuara…**

Hola, aquí otro capitulo más XD. Pues verán los dos tienen novios, pero no se preocupen que ya mero Sakura y Syaoran se conocerán más a fondo, y bueno las dudas se revelaran poco a poco de cómo es que se manejan mis vampiros aquí XD!

Esperó sus criticas y comentarios, y ya ustedes me dicen si quieren que le siga o no, todo lo que digan lo tomare de buena manera, pues son ustedes los que leen la historia, así que pueden decirme mis faltas de ortografías o si no les gustó la historia etc etc.

También quiero agradecer por todos los Reviews que me dejaron.

Así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Se cuidan mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, los tomó prestados, y lo pongo en claro, no lo hago con lucro ni nada.

_**La serie de SCC es de las CLAMP y las tomo prestados!!**_

**Capitulo 3**

_**Sakura**_

_Estaba viendo los arboles Sakuras, caminando lentamente pues no quería dejar tan atrás a Skandar, iba tan distraída que sólo sentí cuando choque con algo duro y tibio, era una persona. Levante mi mirada y choque con los ojos más hermosos del mundo de un color ámbar profundo que mi miraban curiosamente. _

Lo primero que sentí fue nerviosismo, pues nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podía sentir lo cálido que era, nuestras miradas no se apartaban, me miraba tan fijamente como estudiando lentamente mis facciones, su mirada era hermosa, su cabello a la altura de sus ojos, todo en él era perfecto, no nos apartábamos ninguno de los dos, todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Después de unos minutos se aparto como si quemara, y su mirada se volvió hostil.

-Lo siento tanto.- Dije rápidamente, desviando mi vista pues me sentía incomoda.-Estaba tan distraída, que no note que venias.-

-Sí me eh dado cuenta.- Su voz era tan ronca y fuerte.

-Este…Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir.- Apenas iba dar media vuelta para salir huyendo de ahí cuando…

-Sakura.- Yo me quede congelada, mi nombre se escucho tan bien en su voz, el sólo me miraba fijamente. –Siento lo de la clase de deportes.-Yo me quede sin aire, el se estaba disculpando por lo del balonazo, necesite unos segundos para responderle.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-Le regale una sonrisa, y su mirada me parecía ahora dulce. Todo lo mágico desapareció en el momento que escuche la voz de Skandar.

-¡Sakura!.- Venía con su sonrisa, pero desapareció en el momento que vio a Li, y lo miraba recelosamente.-¿Qué haces aquí?..- Le pregunto fríamente.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí.- Su mirada dulce había desaparecido ahora lo miraba fríamente, frunciendo sus cejas.-Hasta luego Sakura.-De nuevo me faltó el aire, el se despidió de mi como si ya nos conociéramos, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente, me le quede viendo, caminaba tal lentamente entre los arboles Sakura.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?.- Escuche la voz de Skandar como un murmullo, pues yo seguía viendo el camino por donde antes había estado él. Me obligue a reaccionar.

-Si, no te preocupes, es sólo que choque con Li, ya sabes como soy de despistada, fue por eso que estaba con él; ahora si no te importa llevarme casa me siento exhausta.- El sólo me miro en silencio y sólo movió la cabeza para decir que sí. En el camino íbamos muy callados, no entendía porque, ya me había terminado mi helado cuando a lo lejos pude distinguir mi casa, se estaciona enfrente de ella. Abrí la puerta de carro cuando volví escuchar su voz.

-Sakura, antes de ver al tonto de Li, fue uno de mis mejores días.- Me dijo muy serio, yo no entendía porque le caí tan mal Li pero no quise preguntarle.

-Sí Skandar fue un día estupendo.- Le respondí, y la verdad fue que me la pase muy bien hasta con el encuentro de Li, me sonroje de sólo pensar que había estado tan cerca de su hermosa cara. Skandar sonrío y se me acerco lentamente, sabía lo que pretendía hacer, aunque en mi interior no quería era mi novio tenía que obligarme a esto, así que no puse resistencia cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, los movía lentamente y al principio me resistí pero después le respondí, iba al ritmo de él y la sensación no se sentía tan mal, cuando estábamos entregados al beso, mi mente ocupo una imagen y eran unos ojos ámbar mirándome hostilmente, me separe rápidamente de Skandar jadeando.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.- Y me baje rápidamente del coche, entre a mi casa sin voltear a ver si ya se había ido. En la entrada estaba mi hermano, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde estuviste Sakura?.- Me dijo rudamente, estaba tan enojado que me estremecí. Pero no iba soportar sus celos enfermizos, estaba cansada y quería ir a mi habitación.

-Que te importa hermano.- Y me fui corriendo hacía las escaleras, escuche sus ladridos pero no me detuve, cuando estuve en mi habitación me deje caer en mi cama. Estaba algo confusa, no lo entendía porque, sentí como empezaba a salir lagrimas de mis ojos era una tonta lo sabía, el día anterior estaba segura querer salir con Skandar pero ahora no estaba segura cuando sentí a Li tan junto a mi, ¿Qué me ocurría?, no lo entendía, por eso lloraba de frustración y ansiedad de no saber que me pasaba.

_**Syaoran**_

Estaba en mi habitación, sumergido en mis pensamientos o más bien en los recuerdos de hace un rato. Había ido a cazar un canino porque mi apetito estaba realmente urgente, pero había vuelto igual, si nada, sólo por un encuentro con cierta persona que me había dejado atontado, recuerdo cada una de sus facciones, su cara ovalada, sus ojos un verde esmeralda que podría verlos por siempre, su nariz recta y pequeña, y descubrí una nueva tentación para mi, uno que no es su delicioso aroma que provoca estremecerme, eran sus hermosos labios rosas carnosos, era mi nueva tentación además de su olor, todo en ella parecía perfecto, hasta su piel tan suave como la seda… Y mierda!, me estaba volviendo loco, nunca había pensado así de una mujer, ni si quiera cuando era humano.

Escuche que venía Meiling, con sus pasos lentos, abrió lentamente la puerta de mi habitación, yo sólo me quede quieto, no tenía ganas de hablar ni mucho menos verla.

-Syao, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cazaría?.- Me pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacía a mí, pues yo estaba acostado en la cama viendo hacía al techo.

-No encontré nada Meiling.- Le dijo lo más frio que pude. Pero ella debes de irse se puso a horcajadas en mi regazo, yo no me queje ni nada, pues ni si quiera tenía humor de discutir.

-Syao, tengo una mala noticia…- Decía, mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello, sí me estremecí, Meiling sabía cada uno de mis puntos sensibles, y me provocaba, aunque en realidad yo no la deseaba. -Nuestra Clan se a enterado que estoy contigo, y me aviso tu madre que si quería hacer las cosas bien y vivir el resto de mi existencia contigo, tuviera todo en orden.- Esto capto más mi atención, que los besos fogosos que me daba Meiling, pues ella estaba conmigo porque se había enterado que yo me había ido a vivir a Londres, y se había escapado para estar conmigo, desde niña mi madre le había dicho que teníamos que ser pareja por nuestro lazo familiar, aunque obviamente yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.- Así que iré a poner todo en orden, y hablar con ellos para que nos dejen en paz.-

-Ya veo.- Meiling ya me había desabotonada toda la camisa y me besaba todo el torso, empecé a estremecerme más. Se dirigió hasta mi oído para susurrarme.

-Así que hazme tuya una vez más, no se cuanto tiempo valla tardar.- Yo empecé a incorporarme, pues me sentía excitado, pero más que nada feliz, Meiling se iría de mi vida un tiempo. Ahora ella estaba abajo mío, me miraba encantada, algo que me gustaba es que no tenía que ser nada delicado pues somos vampiros y resistimos mucho, empecé a tocarla y ella empezaba a susurrar mi nombre, cuando choco su mirada a la mía, deje de ver sus ojos rojizos y vi unos color esmeraldas, provoco que me descontrolara, la bese más duramente, pero también fui mas tierno que las demás veces, y esto fue porque en un instante no era Meiling la que estaba de bajo mío, si no otra persona.

Ya era de noche, había llevado a Meiling al aeropuerto después de nuestro encuentro, ahora la tenía pegada a mí porque no quería dejarme.

-Ya Meiling, de seguro vendrás pronto.- Yo estaba que gritaba de felicidad pero ella no tenía que saberlo.

-Syao te extrañare tanto.- Después se alejo de mi, y me beso. Vi como se dirigía hacía el avión. Cuando se fue me dedique a buscar un canino, pase por el parque para ver si veía alguno abandonado. Estuve así un rato, hasta que encontré uno y me bebí su sangre, lo bueno es que nos conformábamos con poco, así que nadamas necesite uno y aguantaría hasta la otra semana. De regreso pase por donde había chocado con la esmeralda y la recordé de nuevo, me quede viendo los arboles y más me recordaron a ella.

No se que me pasaba pero me sentía impaciente porque fuera mañana y verla de nuevo, ahora que le había pedido disculpas se me haría más fácil hablarle, aunque sabía que iba estar pegada con ese idiota, pero yo me conforma con verla de nuevo. Cuando llegue a casa Eriol estaba viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué tal Syaoran?, veo que Meiling si te soltó.- Y empezó con su sonrisa burlona.

-Pues estas ciego o que.-Me queje yo.

-¿Y te gustó algo de nuestra nueva escuela?.- Yo recordé a la castaña, y moví rápidamente la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Nada en especial.- Murmure suavemente-¿Y tú?.-

-Pues yo…- Lo vi dudar un poco- Hay una chica que me llama mucho la atención.- Rápidamente volteé mi cabeza hacía a él.

-¿Quién es?.- Musite ronco, quería saber quien era y rápido. Eriol nadamas suspiro.

-Tomoyo Daidouji.- Sabía que nosotros no nos sonrojamos, pero juraría que lo vi enrojecer. Y yo suspire de alivio.

-Sabes que no nos podemos involucrar con humanas.- Musite, aunque después me arrepentí pues recordé a la castaña.

-Ya lo sé Syaoran, pero que quieres que haga, me llama la atención es muy linda, eso es todo.-Se quedo pensando algo.-Aunque no pienso involucrarla con nosotros.- Lo dijo rápidamente y algo asustado.

-Ya veo.- Me quede pensando supongo que lo mismo que él, era una pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si nosotros nos juntábamos con humanas?, sentí un escalofrío en la columna, cuando recordé que pensaba la que estaba debajo de mí no era precisamente Meiling, si no una esmeralda cálida.

_**Sakura**_

-Ring, ring, ring.-" _¿Qué es ese sonido?¿Por qué ese sueño de nuevo? Todo esta vacio sólo hay noche y sombras rodeándome, pero escucho los sonidos de un…_

Abrí lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Escuché el sonido de mi despertador, me dije yo misma que menos mal que ahora no pensé que era un pájaro, levante la mano para callarlo, después me levante para estirar mis huesos, me sentía entumida, creó que hacía más frio hoy. Empecé a buscar mi uniforme de frio, rápidamente me di una ducha, temblaba cuando salí de ella, vi que faltaba media hora para entrar a clases así que tenía que apurarme.

Cuando baje las escaleras vi que estaba Touya y Nadeshico almorzando, me acerque lentamente hacía ellos.

-Ya esta servido Sakura.- Me dijo Nadeshico. Olía riquísimo, era unos Hot Caques recién orneados, tenía una pinta muy bien, así que me senté en mi lugar.

-Gracias, ¿Dónde esta mi papá?.- Pregunte, pues no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Hoy tuvo que irse más temprano al trabajo.- Musitó Touya, yo sólo puse mala cara pues no le preguntaba a él.- No se me olvida que debes una explicación.- Me dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-No tengo que decirte nada hermano, estoy suficientemente grande para darte explicaciones ¡Tarado!.- Le dije irritada, pues no soportaba cuando se ponía de pesado. Me fulmino con la mirada y yo lo ignore.

-Se te va ser tarde, es mejor que te des prisa Sakura.- Creo que Nadeshico lo decía para que no empezáramos a discutir, y le di las gracias mentalmente, pues mi hermano era un tarado cuando se lo proponía.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos al rato.- Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando iba de camino, recordé que ya era novia de Skandar, supuse que les diría a todos, no se porque pero esto me fastidio bastante, no quería dar explicaciones la todo mundo, sería el chisme de la semana, algo así como: "Sakura y su primer novio". Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, casi no había nadie, supongo que estaban en el salón con este frio. Llegue al salón y estaban todos hablando, aún no llegaba el profesor, me sentí contenta pues no quería otro retardo.

Cuando Skandar me vio en seguida vino conmigo, y me recibió con un beso, me sentí incomoda, pues todas las miradas las sentía en nosotros, incluyendo a cierta persona que me confundía, me despegue de él rápidamente, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Syaoran, este sólo fruncía el ceño más de lo normal, me clavo su mirada esta mi alma, bueno yo lo sentía así, me puse nerviosa con su mirada, pero me distraje cuando escuche el grito ahogado de Tomoyo, esta venía corriendo hacía a mí.

-Me lo contaras todo.- Se quejo Tomoyo, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, le explique rápidamente todo lo sucedido de ayer pero omití lo de Syaoran, Tomoyo estaba encantada de que tuviera novio. Después de 15 minutos llego el profesor, era clase de anatomía, este empezó a explicar sobre las vertebras cervicales de las jirafas, yo estaba bastante aburrida, no me importaba el cuello de una jirafa, me quede viendo hacía el exterior como es que empezaba a nevar.

-Se pondrán en parejas, les daré una vertebra a cada equipo para que las estudien mejor, y para no hacer mucho relajo júntense con el de atrás.- Escuche la voz del profesor, pero después de unos segundos me quede helada, pues yo era la penúltima y último era Syaoran por con siguiente el tendría que ser mi pareja. Me asuste cuando recordé a Meiling pues esta odiaba a cualquiera que se juntara con su prometido, rápidamente busque su mirada pero no la encontré, me pregunte en donde se encontraba cuando sentí una presencia a lado mío, volteé para ver de quien se trataba y me quede sin aire con semejante belleza.

-Tendrás que mover tu banco para que quede de frente al mío.- Dijo con su hermosa voz, yo me quede quieta y el sólo me miro, después desperté atontada y rápidamente me levante, esto provoco que se me enredará el pie con mi mochila, yo ya sentía el suelo cuando sentí que unas manos me agarraron fuertemente de la cintura, yo me quede viendo sus ojos y el los míos, sentía sus manos quemar mi piel a través de tanta tela, no quería moverme de ese sitio, pues estábamos tan pegados que sentí incluso su aliento en mi nariz, era algo embriagador, él se puso tenso cuando solté un suspiro pero aún así no me soltó.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?.- Escuche la voz de Skandar atrás de mí, yo rápidamente me solté de Syaoran y me dirigí hacía a Skandar.

-Sí, ya sabes como soy de torpe, ja ja ja.- Me reí pero de nervios.

-¿Segura?.- Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, pero note que Skandar veía horrible a Syaoran, o más bien ambos, yo quería saber porque tanto problema entre los dos, pero no pregunte nada. Skandar se acerco a mi y me plato un beso nada delicado, sentí sus labios furiosamente contra los míos, pero así como los junto se separo de mí.- Te veo en la siguiente clase.- Musito y se fue con su pareja.

-Yo te ayudo.- Dijo Syaoran, le iba a preguntar a que se refería pero me quede callada cuando volteo el banco, quedando al frente del suyo.

-Gracias.- El sólo asintió con la cabeza. El profesor pasó a dejarnos las vertebras, la estudiábamos muy serios.

-¿Son algo grandes no?.- Volteé a ver su cara, y me dejo tonta su sonrisa.

-Este… sí, algo así.- Estaba súper nerviosa, sentía mis manos temblar.

-Lo que pasa es que con sus cuellos de defienden, es como su arma mortal.- Escuche su risita, y yo me pregunte que sí había alguien capas de reír mejor que él.

-Ya veo, pero aún así son muy lindas.-

-Algo así.- Contesto él.

-Este….- Me quede pensando, no sabía si preguntar o no, pues no era de mi incumbencia. Pero aún así quise saber.- No veo a Meiling.- El se me quedo viendo largamente.

-Salió de la ciudad por unos días, pero después vendrá de nuevo.-

-Ya veo.- Sólo conteste eso, pues no sabía que más decir.

-Tu novio se muere de celos.- Yo volteé hacia donde estaba Skandar, y efectivamente no nos despegaba la vista, aunque cuando vio que lo veía se voltio rápidamente.

-No tiene porque.- Escuche de nuevo su risita. Era como escuchar música, era tan linda.

-Supongo que el no piensa lo mismo.- Para esto Syaoran se había acercado a mi, veía su rostro tan perfecto y hermoso, me pregunte que se traía en manos, sonrío más abiertamente cuando vio que me alejaba de él.

-No lo creo.- Desvié mi vista de él y la enfoque en la vertebra que traía, escuche su risita entre dientes, y de nuevo me gire hacia él, que quede sin aire, sus ojos de un ámbar perfecto, su nariz recta, sus pómulos no tan grandes sus cabellos esparcidos por toda su frente y…

-¡Mierda!- Musite muy bajo para que nadie me escuchara, pues me había encajado una apófisis espinosa de la vertebra en el dedo. Dirigí mi vista hacía él y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, pues tenía la cara desfigurada, se volteo tan rápidamente como si le provocara asco y se puso las manos en las nariz, de reojo vi que Eriol volteaba hacía nosotros, pero no me importo, clave mi mirada en él, pero este no volteo, mi dedo seguía sangrado, me levante rápidamente antes de que alguien viera mi sangre y se pusiera estérico, aunque yo en realidad estaba al borde de las lagrimas, le dije al profesor que iba al baño.

Iba en el pasillo, con lagrimas en los ojos, pues no entendía porque esa reacción de él, me dolía el dedo pues no dejaba de sangrar, era una abertura como de 1 cm, en realidad no era mucho pero dolía, iba entrar al baño cuando sentí que me jalaron el brazo, volteé rápidamente a ver quien era y me quede sin palabras.

_**Syaoran**_

Estábamos platicando tan bien, lo que había notado es que era muy nerviosa, era una chica encantadora sin lugar a dudas, su novio no dejaba de verla, por un momento me puse en su lugar y habría hecho lo mismo, pero esto me irrito, no soportaba a su novio.

Eriol hablaba con Daidouji, no la dejaba de ver, fue así que me encontré con la mirada del novio de Sakura y me había puesto a fastidiarla, sabía que este tema no le agradaba, lo vi cuando la beso su novio, se había puesto tan roja con todo ese tema de los novios. Me había acercado a ella más de la habitual, pues me gustaba como se ponía de roja y temblaba, la había sentido cuando estaba por caerse, sentí tan agradable cuando la sentí tan junto a mí, cuando dejo escapar un suspiro, me lleno por completo con su aliento, deseaba acercarla más, pero había llegado el tonto de su novio y me enoje cuando pasó esto, me reí cuando me acorde lo que tenía ganas de hacerle a su novio, tenia ganas de…

-¡Mierda!.- Musito tan bajito que apenas y la escuche, pero después un olor embriagador lleno mi sentido del olfato, me tuve que voltear en seguida si no cometería una estupidez, vi que Eriol volteé hacía nuestra dirección, supongo por el olor, en eso sentí que Sakura se paraba rápidamente y huía, pero le vi temblar. No quería que se molestara conmigo creyendo que me porte como un idiota que no quiso ayudarla, tendría que aguantar el olor si no quería que se enojara conmigo. Me levante rápidamente y ni siquiera pedí permiso, vi que Eriol me mandaba una mirada de advertencia.

No se me fue difícil encontrarla con el magnifico olor que se cargaba, la agarre del brazo, antes de que entrara al baño, aunque la empuje hacía adentro para que nadie interrumpiera, bueno, por si venía su novio, al fin y al cabo estábamos en el baño de chicas.

-Lo siento no quise parecer un pesado.- Ella no contestaba y yo necesitaba distraerme pues sentía que moriría de sed, la necesita y aquí estaba vacio, tuve que distraer mis pensamientos con las lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos, pero no podía. Después de unos segundos me respondió.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.- Puso su dedo a la altura de su rostro para que lo viera, yo no podía aguantarme más, necesita aunque sea probarla. Agarre su mano rudamente y metí su dedo en mi boca, su sabor me quemada, era tan sumamente exquisito, necesitaba más, pero algo me dejo sin aliento, cuando la oí gemir suavemente, mis ojos se dirigieron a los de ella, preguntándome si era por dolor o por miedo, pero no parecía ninguna de las dos, pues estaba tan sonrojada y respiraba entrecortadamente, sus labios entre abiertos me llamarón, aún tenía su dedo en mi boca pues su sabor era como una ambrosía para mí, pero sus labios se veían tan bien, así que después de lamberle el dedo, la deje en paz. Pero no tanto, pues pretendía otra cosa.

-Syaoran…- Lo dijo en medio de un suspiro. Yo jadié, me estaba excitando, pues nunca había oído mi nombre así. Acerque mi boca a su oído para susurrarle.

-Lo siento, no me pude contener, necesitaba probarte.- Se estremeció mientras la agarraba de la cintura y mi boca tan cerca de su oído.- Sabes tan bien Sakura, tu sabor es exquisito.- Lo oí suspirar de nuevo, tal vez la asustaba con lo que le decía pero necesitaba decirle lo bien que sabía aunque no me entendiera.

Busque su mirada, estaba tan sonrojada, lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo y ella no se alejo, aún tenía su sabor en mi boca, un sabor que jamás olvidaría, pero aún así quería probar sus labios, sentí su roce, ella también lo quería estaba seguro, uno de mis manos que estaban en su cintura se fue hacía su nuca y la acerque para besarla con ansias. El beso era lento, sus labios eran exquisitos de un sabor dulzón como toda ella era, empecé a moverlos más fuertemente, ella trataba de seguirme, me separe un poco para pasar mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella suspiro, la apreté más junto a mí, necesitaba más, así que empecé abrir su boca, cuando pasó lo peor de mi existencia, bueno así lo sentí yo, se separo bruscamente de mí, viéndome sonrojada y asombrada.

-Lo lo si sientoo.- Dijo tartamudeando, y se fue corriendo del baño. Yo me salí, pues fue suerte de que nadie entrara.

Me quede parado en cuanto salí del baño, como idiota, pero estaba pensando en que jamás había probado algo así, era como se encontrara mi vida de nuevo, como si fuera humano de nuevo, y empezaba a comprender porque no podía olvidarla. Esto era porque en mí había nacido un sentimiento humano y estaba seguro porque no podía ser otra cosa, era un sentimiento que todo hombre siente. Era deseo, si exactamente eso, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, su olor, su sabor, su calidez estaba impregnado a mí, eso era lo que deseaba, pero esto pasaría, tenía que pasar, el deseo sólo dura temporalmente, estaría cerca de ella mientras tanto y después cuando dejare de desearla me separaría de ella como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguiría con mi vida, pero mientras tanto no podía estar sin ella con novio o sin él.

**Continuara…**

Hola! Bueno pues aquí esta el otro capitulo, ya se están acercando más esos dos XD

Esperó sus criticas y comentarios, y ya ustedes me dicen si quieren que le siga o no, todo lo que digan lo tomare de buena manera, pues son ustedes los que leen la historia, así que pueden decirme mis faltas de ortografías o si no les gustó la historia etc etc

Y el fic si sé me ocurrió de los libros de twilight, es que son tan lindos.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, hacen que me motive siguiendo la historia. Muchas gracias.

Así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Se cuidan mucho.


End file.
